


別於他的選擇

by Jane_Lu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mutual Pining, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Lu/pseuds/Jane_Lu
Summary: 漢克應該知道康納沒那麼容易擺脫他的程式設定，成為仿生人革命的轉折點。 他應該知道模控生命永遠不會錯過孤注一擲的機會。





	別於他的選擇

**Author's Note:**

> A Chinese translation of "A Choice Not His to Make".
> 
> 這把刀我磨了很久，包含自殺警告，遊戲裡的Bad ending，漢克和康納無法愛愛，請小心應對！

槍聲在模控生命塔地下49樓的廣闊空間迴盪。

 

漢克命中了目標，眼睜睜的看著另一個康納向後倒下，額頭流出藍血，臉上仍凝著一絲震驚的表情。那混蛋真的應得，竟然假冒他的搭擋，還擺弄著漢克見到搭擋的如釋重負，一臉得意的向漢克拔槍。

 

當他把注意力轉回長得跟被槍斃的冒牌貨一模一樣的真正搭擋時，他還是捏了一把冷汗。漢克知道他剛剛很有可能對他所認識的康納開槍。在詢問過程中，另一個康納正確回答了他的問題，這代表他也擁有康納的所有記憶。如果真實的存在是由特定的記憶和經歷來定義，那死去的RK800-60在某種程度上，也是真正的康納。

 

該死的，漢克幹嘛要在這個時候開始探討存在主義，一定還是太過於緊張了。他的搭擋怎麼樣都比那個冷漠的傢伙會表達自己，像是他現在匆匆趕到漢克身旁，眼裡滿是擔憂的樣子。

 

「漢克，你有受傷嗎？我從沒想到模控生命會讓你參與其中... 你根本與這些事無關！」 康納的嗓音有些顫抖。

 

「多虧了你，我沒事。」漢克嘆了口氣，沖走了揮之不去的腎上腺素，「你才是他們真的目標，所以趕快喚醒這些仿生人吧。」

 

「目標... 那個RK800的在場確實證明模控生命知道我的動態，如果他們連我會在這個時間地點出現都能預測的話...」

 

「沒錯，不想跟私人軍隊對打就不要再拖了。」

 

喚醒的過程並沒有再碰到麻煩事。當數百的仿生人開始波動，一排一排的觸碰彼此的肩膀，「醒來吧」的重疊呼喚充滿了空間，漢克不得不放下不安和焦慮，感到驚詫不已。這是歷史性的一刻，都歸於這個原本為了追捕異常仿生人的機器，現在選擇為他的人民創造一個更美好的未來。

 

康納取得進展的過程，真是好漫長的一條路。

 

「我發了信息，指示大家前往貨梯，然後從裝卸出口離開。我們將前往哈特廣場回收中心去支援諾絲。」康納說明。

 

「那不是在河對面嗎？想及時趕到就現在出發吧。」

 

一個不贊成的皺眉越過對方的臉，「並不包括你，漢克。情況很有可能變得危險。我的資訊表明美國軍隊也正往她所在的地點聚集，如果他們開槍，是不會區分人類和仿生人的。」

 

「我才不會讓你一個人面對這一切！」漢克大聲的說。好不容易與搭擋重逢，他媽的哪會在他最需要的時候丟下他，何況康納離開之後，漢克的心思沒有一秒離開他。

 

「漢克，拜託—」

 

「你不會一個人去的，他媽的就這麼決定了！」

 

「然後再度使你性命危險？請不要不講理啊！」康納懇求，「我不知道是否可以阻止你受到傷害，你十分鐘前差點死去，我不會再冒這個險的！」

 

「我也不准你直接出去送死。他們殺了靜坐示威的馬庫斯和他的跟從者，他們會開槍的，直接向你們掃射！至少如果有人類在當中他們會手下留情—」

 

當他發現自己的嗓門越來越大，漢克停了下來。幾個附近前行的仿生人好奇地瞥了他一眼，而康納臉上流露出困惑的驚訝。

 

漢克立即意識到他的爆發的愚蠢，以及康納重視他的安全過於任務的這一點，如果他繼續堅持，他會妨礙到康納。當那冒牌貨威脅漢克時，康納一不做二不休退讓，甚至在漢克下一秒突襲綁架者之前，可能直接投降。如果漢克去了回收中心，康納會不停的擔心他的安全，可能因此做出致命的決定。

 

真他媽的諷刺啊。漢克深深地嘆了口氣，搖了搖頭。一個禮拜前，他會很高興地看著底特律的仿生人被圍捕。現在局裡的同事大概會傻眼吧，連漢克自己也有點難以置信。如果有人告訴他，他願意前往革命的前線為仿生人爭取自由，他會立刻大罵胡說八道。

 

直到康納進入他的生活，有著高於任何仿生人的頑固，並且在某種程度上能夠獨立思考。漢克起初對此感到憤慨，但他想也沒想到，最後還是逐漸喜歡上這個煩人的搭擋。他很感謝康納一直在身旁，用他頑強但擁護的存在硬生生地把漢克拖出抑鬱循環，他必須承認他已經很久沒有那麼享受另一個人的陪伴了。

 

「你是我的搭擋啊。」漢克默認的說，「你救了我多少次，至少讓我陪你直到這些傢伙準備離開。」

 

康納沒有回應，但他的面容明顯的軟化。他向漢克伸出手，釋出了坦誠的提義，不再果斷拒絕。

 

漢克接過了，他很清楚這是他現在能做的最少的事情。康納的手在他的緊握中微微顫抖。

 

他們加入了均勻排列進入貨梯的仿生人，在裝卸出口等待大家前往地面。漢克看到沒人阻止他們，又激起了不安。但康納似乎並沒有過多關注這一點，所以漢克很快就把念頭拋在腦後。這真的是微妙的一刻，不再與搭擋一起破案，而是帶領一大群仿生人試圖改善這個城市。他們腳步在剛落下的雪中的嘎吱聲，以及人群做不到的沉默，都感覺不真實。

 

漢克再次凝視著康納，他的臉色看起來很自然，不過漢克知道康納的表情逐漸獲得了一些細微差別，現在眉毛比平時更加皺，臉色緊張。漢克想任何人在他的情況下所做的事，與面對今晚走向盡頭的可能，都會感到特別擔心。

 

他想對他的搭擋說些什麼，什麼都行，但是在這個場景中還能講什麼？祝他好運？提供建議？問康納到底為什麼從捕捉異常仿生人轉向反對他的創造者？這個問題不錯，但漢克無法開口直說。天啊，他甚至都不知道今晚結束後人類和仿生人的交戰是否會使底特律陷入災難。前景似乎太大而無法理解，更不用說開始談論。

 

康納怎麼處於在這一切的中心？他追捕異常仿生人的日子像是幾個月前的事。漢克從沒想過康納有能力選擇，但康納辦到了，小決定接著小決定，拯救漢克，饒恕兩位崔西，表達他對伙伴關係的感激之情。他已經變得跟人類沒兩樣，甚至是漢克欽佩和尊重的獨立個體。

 

漢克不會允許康納走向可能是永久性的死亡。漢克想要說服康納與他一起離開底特律，讓仿生人自己對抗奮戰。康納不僅僅是已經死去眾多無名仿生人中的另一個。康納是一個不可替代的存在，是他之所以能遺留糟蹋的生命，想到做更重要的事情的原因。

 

「漢克？」康納的聲音很柔和，「你沈默了一陣子，一切都沒事嗎？」

 

「沒事，我只是... 仍然有點不知所措。」漢克抑制住了他的思緒。

 

「我想我也是。我確實意識到一夜之間經歷軍事突襲，潛入模控生命塔，看到你的生命受到威脅，與另一個RK800搏鬥，現在直接進入革命前線可能對普通人來說有點多了。」

 

「搞什麼東西?!」漢克發出嘟囔聲。他揍了帕金斯之後被直接請回家，一整晚坐在電視機前看耶利哥襲擊轉撥，提心吊膽的希望康納沒有陷入混亂之中。當另一個康納來敲門時，漢克理所當然的掉入陷阱。

 

漢克發現他的手伸向康納。要做什麼？把手放在他的肩膀上？抓住他的領子並指責他自己做的選擇？漢克停下來了。

 

「但模控生命採用劫持你的手段... 那真的是應受斥責的！」康納的嗓聲開始動搖，「你可能因此喪命！而我... 我... 永遠不會...」

 

隨著他說話聲越來越小，他避開了他的臉。康納第一次表現出脆弱是一個令人心碎的景象，漢克的胸膛突然痛苦地扭曲。他想摀住對方的下巴，轉過頭看著康納的眼，告訴他不用以表達自己感到羞恥。他想說他永遠不會譴責康納的選擇，一切事都平安地結束了。漢克極度恐懼中彈倒在地上的RK800是他所知道的康納，如果康納今晚真的死了，他不知道如何處理那樣的事實。

 

「我最後不是沒事嗎？」漢克説，「你需要專心在目前的任務，保持蓄意破壞的警惕。」

 

「漢克，我...」康納停了下來，LED指示燈閃爍著黃色與紅色，「我會的，謝謝你的關心。」

 

漢克突然想要沮喪地踢東西。他到底在做什麼啊！在這短暫的延緩之後，他不知道何時能再次見到康納，現在還浪費時間避開他的真心話。即將發生的對抗籠罩在他們的頭上，時間太少，未知太多，漢克想要表達的東西太多，即使康納即將離開也說不出口。

 

漢克想問康納他是如何異變的，他那聰明的腦袋到底想了什麼才決定挑戰模控生命？康納知道自從他們合作的第一天起他有多少改變嗎？他知道他改變了漢克的生命嗎？漢克對康納的感激超出了他的想像。他多麼希望他們的伙伴關係繼續持續，沒有這該死的革命阻礙。

 

但最終，漢克無法越過似乎卡在喉嚨裡的石頭。仿生人已經停止從電梯裡出來，只剩下等大家就位。漢克嘗試抓住當下消失的片刻，但他已經沒時間了。

 

「小心點。」漢克設法說。他在內心用力踢了自己，幹嘛講出不充分又表達不了他真正感受的字詞！

 

「我不打算失敗這項任務。我想讓底特律在人類和仿生人眼中成為更好的地方。」康納堅定地說，「這一切也是為了柯爾。」

 

那時候，把康納和長的一模一樣的分身區別開來是他的同理心。他想安撫漢克，使漢克的焦慮有所消退。他知道，他知道這一切不應該歸咎於仿生人。 是這個城市奪走了漢克的兒子，這個無法及時派出救護車，准許值班外科醫生飄飄欲仙，花了三個多星期清除車禍殘骸的城市。康納知道這一切，也非常在乎他的悲痛，並在任何事情之前承認它。

 

「我真希望我早點遇見你。」漢克平靜地說。

 

康納的微笑有些渴望，「看來目前的情況，那也是我寧願的。」

 

他的手再次握住漢克，但康納並沒有將他們的手指扣在一起，而是貼住漢克的手掌，抬起，使他們併攏的雙手直立。這種奇怪的姿態使漢克揚了起眉毛，不過他不願意爭辯。康納看起來未見過的滿足，表情溫柔，眼睛充滿了溫暖。

 

漢克之後控制住自己的情緒時，都會回想起搭擋這一幕最後的印象。他在麥克阿瑟橋另一頭找到了假康納迫使他放棄的車，幸好沒有被破壞。回家的路上確實遇到了幾個檢查站，漢克掏出身份證和警察徽章，不耐煩地向士兵解釋他在宵禁期間外出的原因。當漢克看到他們的全副盔甲和突擊步槍時，他的焦慮又回來了。仿生人有存活的機會嗎？康納真的要與武裝部隊進行鬥爭嗎？

 

康納已經過了底特律河嗎？如果他和這麼大的團隊在一起應該需要更長的時間。他可以在沒有被槍擊的情況下與耶利哥會面嗎？該死的，漢克在不知道康納在做什麼的情況下花費的時間越長，他越惴惴不安。他真想回頭檢查一下，甚至打給康納問他狀況如何。漢克握緊方向盤，強迫自己不準把手往手機伸。康納目前不能分心，漢克必須以其它方式獲取資訊，難得的斥責自己為什麼沒有在他的車上安裝新聞頻道。

 

漢克不記得上次他如此匆忙回家，在前門隨意地停車，從安全帶裡匆匆爬出來，然後摸索到鑰匙，闖進屋內。相撲立即跳躍到漢克身旁，但他已經走向客廳，將電視切換到新聞頻道。

 

「—從我們可以收集的資訊來看，這些仿生人來自模控生命塔裝配廠中存放的數千台機器......」

 

鏡頭顯示著白衣仿生人朝著回收中心行進，駐紮在那裡的士兵丟下武器逃離現場。漢克還沒有看見康納，但他必須知道到目前為止他錯過了什麼。他換了幾個頻道才找到一個重播二十分鐘前發生的事。

 

馬上目睹美國軍隊和耶利哥仿生人之間正在進行屠殺的畫面。

 

漢克在螢幕前跪了下來。這段視頻很不穩定，太過於縮小而看不到特寫鏡頭的面孔。不過他看得出來模控生命塔的團體不在其中，而是各種各樣的仿生人逃離射擊士兵，許多陣亡在子彈雨中，人類士兵與仿生人的遺體隨意散落在底特律市中心的戰區。

 

發生了什麼事？為什麼耶利哥會進攻？難道他們不知道如果採取暴力手段，人類會向他們開槍嗎？鏡頭顯示了其中一個路障旁堆積的屍體，其中一個手持還搖曳著印記的旗桿的女性，，無疑是耶利哥的首領。

 

康納走向了什麼？！沒有存活者的跡象，也沒有支援的必要，一切都發生得太快了。漢克轉回直撥報導，終於看見了他的搭檔。康納站在哈特廣場的一個平台上，面對著成千上萬模控生命塔和回收中心釋放出的仿生人。槍聲已經停止，螢幕上的副標題解釋說，由於大規模平民傷亡，總統已撤回部隊。

 

漢克的情緒遊走在緩解與恐懼之間，前者因為康納不再需要與武裝部隊戰鬥，後者因為事情比預期的要糟糕得多。美國政府會將此解釋為恐怖攻擊，並可能將康納的團隊作為第一個目標，滅絕所有剩餘的仿生人。

 

漢克在氣息下火爆的咒罵，徹底後悔當時沒有跟隨康納。他必須趁還有機會時做點什麼，在有人先找到康納之前帶他往一個安全的地方。康納已經全力以赴爭取他人民的權利，他做出的決定是因為他選擇同情仿生人，因為他知道漢克逐漸看到他們的人性，因為他知道科爾死在一個需要改變的城市。但是漢克無法挽救淪陷的底特律和那些讓它繼續運轉的仿生人，但至少他仍然可以去找他的搭擋。

 

一位漢克確信他會為此做任何事情的搭擋。

 

漢克起身穿過房子，拿了一件外套，槍和一支備用的警棍。新聞主播無休止的談論讓他頭疼，但他無法阻止自己偷偷往電視瞄。鏡頭已經拉近康納，使漢克可以更清楚地看到他的臉，並立刻知道出了問題。

 

康納的下頜咬緊，框架僵硬，表情緊張，太陽穴的LED不停紅色旋轉。有人正在評論這個仿生人似乎接管異常仿生人的暴動，但漢克一點都沒在聽。出事了，真的出事了，他必須現在離開—

 

康納在短短的一秒鐘內動了僵住的身體，手往後伸，但他的LED仍然是紅色的。當他手拿回來時，握著一把槍，並把槍口抵住自己的下巴。

 

漢克感到一聲壓制的吶喊從胸口湧出，但當他張開嘴時，卻什麼都沒有出來。他無法憋開他的視線。這個動作在康納身上過於流利，過於堅定，過於不恰當。漢克曾經多次盯著他自己的槍口，但康納...... 但康納 ......

 

他到底在做什麼？！他到底在想什麼？！為什麼？！

 

_我不打算失敗這項任務。_

 

他才不會失敗，尤其是在他做出的所有那些選擇之後—

 

_我想讓底特律在人類和仿生人眼中成為更好的地方。_

 

不不不不不不康納遠遠超過超過超過—

 

_這一切也是為了柯爾。_

 

康納似乎知道漢克在鏡頭後驚恐地看著。他的搭擋的眼睛似乎直視著漢克，充滿困惑，渴望，歉意。電視傳出一絲閃光，一陣扭曲的砰聲。

 

漢克不知道他在電視機前跪了多久，臉頰貼在地毯上，相撲在他旁邊嚎叫。那無聲的尖叫讓位於空洞的疼痛，好像有人掏出了他胸口的一切，讓漢克幾乎無法吸取他的下一口氣。他等著眼淚湧上，但眼睛連一點濕氣都沒。漢克沒有向康納說出的所有話語都混亂地在他腦海中打轉。

 

在這之下，漢克確實的崩潰了。他與康納的最後對話猛烈地在記憶裡迴盪，康納對他的安全的恐慌表現，康納的聲音在脆弱中顫抖，以及他明顯不願意和漢克分別的表現。他仍然可以感受到康納的手掌輕輕地貼著他，一個最終的姿態表達了康納尚未知悉的心意，而漢克現在知道他對此有著同樣的渴望。他當時怎麼沒有察覺？兩者都如此明顯，但漢克卻一直如此盲目。

 

他應該知道，知道模控生命最終掌控所有局面，康納永遠不會真正成為他自己的人。他的選擇只是他作為模控生命的工具克服其預定存在的微弱嘗試，而現在他們甚至將這種自由都剝奪去了。

 

漢克閉起眼睛，那個夜晚才剛剛開始，但他無法理解他該從哪裡撿起破碎殘留的自己開始哀悼。


End file.
